1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing devices using a depth control means to control the depth of a fish capturing means such as a lure, net or other bait whereby the capturing means operates within a selected water temperature zone.
2. Description of Prior Art
In depth control devices, heretofore, a fisherman has been provided with a means for measuring the water temperature at particular depths. With this knowledge, the fisherman then could manually adjust the length of his line such that his fish capturing means was at the depth he desired. This method is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,274. As shown in disclosures such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,796,000 and Re. 28,262, also available are devices which sense water temperature and alternately descended and ascended as the device traverses in a zig zag path between the selected high and low limits of a temperature range as the device is being drawn through water.